


Gallery

by Phi_JiJi



Series: My ONF OneShots [22]
Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Cuddling, Cute, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, artstudent!yuto, meeting long distance partner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29840403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phi_JiJi/pseuds/Phi_JiJi
Summary: Yuto couldn't wait for the week to be over
Relationships: Kim Hyojin/Mizuguchi Yuto | U
Series: My ONF OneShots [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901191
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Gallery

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Yuto day :D

Yuto felt like he was drowning between all the paintings and small sculptures in his little studio.  
It seemed like his workload was endless. Not only did he have a bunch of commissions to work on, he was also going to take part in an art exhibition during the weekend and needed to finish some extra pieces for that too.  
Though he loved art, after a while, it gets pretty tiring if it's the only thing you do the entire day for weeks on end. Some days, he would just be too tired to even clean his hands from all the paint and clay and just hoped that it had dried enough to not stain his bedsheets.

Hyojin always told him that early exposure would be good for when he graduated so he could already have an audience of lovers of his field of art, and with taking part in the exhibitions, he would also be able to pay the rest of his art school fees, but it sure was getting exhausting. 

He hoped that holidays would come fast, then at least he wouldn’t have to worry about any school-related art pieces. Though art never really takes a break if you want to keep your level and improve. 

A small sigh left his lips when he locked the studio door behind him and he was greeted by the cold night.  
The moon stood high already, so Yuto just tried to get home as quick as he could to get some rest before going back to his work the next day. 

The only good thing about taking part in exhibitions, was that his school supported them and gave students who took part in them a few free days to work on their pieces as a replacement for some of the assignments.

Too fast, the week went by and Saturday was knocking on his door. He did get all needed pieces finished but he also sacrificed quite a bit of alone time and sleep to make sure to meet the deadline. 

One of his teachers was nice enough to help bring all the pieces to the place of exhibition first thing in the morning so Yuto at least didn't have to worry about getting them there.  
Now he only had to get into his suit and make his way to the exhibition before it would open.

Yuto didn’t really like to dress overly fancy, but a pair of proper trousers with a blouse and blazer was the least he had to wear to this sort of occasion, so that was exactly what he put on before taking his coat and bag and leaving his apartment.

On his way, he texted Hyojin that he probably couldn’t talk to him as much as he would at least try to be attentive to the whole thing instead of constantly being on his phone.  
His boyfriend got back to him fairly quickly, considering that he was most likely on his way to work himself, if not there already. He said that he would be cheering him on and was already excited for their late-night phone call so Yuto could tell him all about the exhibition.  
Yuto answered with just as much excitement, glad that they could finally talk over voice and not text as he had been quite occupied with preparing all the pieces.

Most people he met at the gallery were some stuck up rich people, but Yuto learned to not let his smile fade even when he was annoyed.  
At least there were a few more students from his school attending so if they had time they could go to the back somewhere and just chat for a while without any nosy people around them.

Over the day a lot of business cards were exchanged and things got explained, much to the dismay of Yuto as he disliked talking that much, especially to strangers.  
He just gave it his best and hoped that their teacher would come by soon for the grading because that would also mean that the exhibition would be close to an end. 

“Excuse me, could you tell me something about this piece?” a soft voice asked behind him in slightly broken Japanese.  
“Yeah, of course,” Yuto smiled, turning around to said person and took a quick glance at the picture to know what he was supposed to talk about.

For long enough, he learned how to talk about the pieces and their process of making so it wasn’t really something that he had to concentrate on. Yet, just to pretend and in order not to look at people, he would often rather look at the picture while talking.

Only when the person next to him didn’t seem to pay attention to the piece, Yuto turned his head slightly, quickly meeting a pair of dark brown eyes.  
It took him a few moments to register what exactly was happening just now and who was standing in front of him.  
“Hyojin?!”  
"That took you long," his boyfriend giggled, skipping back to Korean.  
"Why are you- Wh-What are you doing here?"  
"You said you'd have your final art exhibition this weekend so I thought I'd come look at it," Hyojin explained with a smile.  
“But… what about work? When did you even get here?”  
“I took some days off. And I came here not too long ago, navigating through Japan is definitely harder when you’re alone,” Hyojin told him with a giggle.  
Yuto shook his head with a laugh. “You are unbelievable,” he chuckled, “but let's go somewhere less crowded.”  
With that, he took the older by their hand, leading him to the back where most of the other students also were if they didn’t have to talk about any of their pieces or to their teacher. 

“I missed you,” Yuto sighed, lowkey glad that most of the other students didn’t speak Korean, or at least not well enough so they could understand what he was saying.  
“Me too, I’m glad I managed to come here,” Hyojin smiled, leaning against the empty wall behind him. 

“You know,” Hyojin started, “I’d love to hug you right now.”  
Yuto raised an eyebrow at him, sensing that that wasn’t the end of the sentence just yet.  
“But the signs say not to touch the art,” Hyojin ended with a grin.  
“I’d love to hit you now,” Yuto returned, rolling his eyes at the bad pickup line.

“When do you get off?” Hyojin wanted to know.  
“The gallery should close soon, I think, and we have to wait for our teacher to go through all the pieces at least once when we’re still present,” Yuto told him. “We’ll only get our grade consultation at the start of next week, though…”  
“Only waiting a few days for your grades is pretty fast, isn’t it? And you’re free from school now, right?”  
“Yeah, it’s fast, doesn’t lessen the anxious feeling, though…” Yuto muttered. “I’m free from school but I still have a few commissions to get done.”  
“But it’s not school,” Hyojin laughed, knowing very well that Yuto liked working on commissions more than on school pieces.  
“As if I can properly concentrate on art when you suddenly decide to show up,” Yuto chuckled. “Now I want this to end fast even more.”  
“We have plenty of time, don’t worry.”  
“How long are you even staying?” Yuto frowned.  
“My flight back is Friday night, so almost a week,” Hyojin.  
“Do you not have any bags with you, then? Only a suit for a week surely isn’t enough,” Yuto joked.  
“I was so free to drop off my bag at your place before coming here. And if needed I’m sure you would give me some stuff, right?”  
“Yeah, sure.”

“Hey, Yuto, come over, it’s your turn,” one of Yuto’s classmates called out to him, taking his attention away from Hyojin.  
“I have to go for a few minutes, you can just wait here in the meantime,” Yuto said to Hyojin before leaving for his evaluation. 

For his teacher he just did the same as he has been doing the entire day: explaining the meaning and process of the pieces he was asked about. He tried not to rush through anything, not wanting to be graded down because of it, but he _really_ wanted to get done with everything and spend some time with Hyojin. 

Once Yuto baited his teacher into liking his pieces enough for good grades regardless of any other factor, he also somehow convinced him to be allowed to leave earlier.  
So once he got back to Hyojin, he slightly tugged at the other’s sleeve as a sign to get moving.  
"Are you finished?" Hyojin asked with a slight frown, surprised at how much quicker it was than he expected.  
"Yeah, let's go, I want to get home," Yuto muttered, leading the older out of the building.

On their way to Yuto’s apartment, they talked a bit about what happened since they last met, if they haven’t told it over phone or text already.  
“Do you want to eat anything?” Yuto asked when they finally entered his apartment.  
“Nothing big, if anything. I had some food on the plane,” Hyojin told him.  
Yuto shook his head with a laugh. He knew that Hyojin would most likely eat half of his food anyway, so he decided to make some more for himself, just as a precaution.  
“Go sit in the living room then, I’ll be with you in a few.”  
Hyojin only nodded before going to the living room and sat down just as Yuto said while the younger went to the kitchen to prepare some food.

It wasn’t anything too fancy but once he finished he settled down on the couch next to Hyojin, placing the food on the coffee table.  
“So, any plans for the rest of the day?” Hyojin questioned when Yuto leaned his heads against his shoulder.  
“I don’t know, it’s pretty late. Usually, I’d just go to sleep after dinner,” Yuto shrugged and closed his eyes a bit.  
“Must’ve been a hard day, huh?”  
“Mhm, kinda. Though the preparation was probably more stressful.”

One of Hyojin’s arms snaked around Yuto’s waist, holding him close, while he used his other to reach out for the food on the table, taking turns in eating some of it himself and feeding Yuto.  
“I thought you already ate earlier?” Yuto snickered.  
“Yeah, but it’s mean to just place food right in front of me,” Hyojin pouted at that.  
“I know, I know. Eat up, don’t worry.”

Together, they emptied the food fairly fast, leaving them to just cuddle up on the couch, listening to the clock ticking and their hearts beating.  
“Do you want to watch TV or something?” Hyojin suggested after some silence.  
A small, denying hum came from Yuto who by now had his face buried in the crook of Hyojin’s neck as he dozed off.  
“Don’t fall asleep,” Hyojin laughed, running his hand through the other’s dark locks. “At least get changed and go to bed.”  
Again, only a hum left Yuto’s lips, but this time he sat up a bit, looking at his boyfriend with tired eyes.  
Hyojin let out a chuckle and sat Yuto up properly. “C’mon, you’re still wearing your suit even.”  
“You too,” Yuto commented, rubbing his eyes.  
“I know. Let’s go change and sleep then, okay?” Hyojin smiled, getting up first.  
Yuto only held out his hands towards Hyojin with a small grin, knowing that he would comply to his silent plea.  
“I don’t have to carry you to the bedroom now, do I?” Hyojin laughed, pulling the younger onto his feet.  
“I can walk on my own, don’t worry,” Yuto yawned, rubbing his eyes, “I’ll bring the dishes to the kitchen first, though.”  
“Sure, I’ll go get ready then.”

From the kitchen, Yuto went straight to the bathroom to get ready too, before changing his clothes and crawling into bed with Hyojin, who already snuggled up under the blanket.  
Yuto was greeted with a peck on the forehead once he settled.  
“I’m glad you’re here,” Yuto sighed, looking at Hyojin in the dimly lit room.  
“Me too,” Hyojin smiled, placing a hand on Yuto’s cheek, “it’s been a while, hasn’t it?”  
“Too long,” Yuto agreed, laying his hand on top of Hyojin’s.

A small yawn left Yuto’s mouth, followed by a soft giggle from Hyojin.  
“Let’s go to sleep then,” Hyojin smiled.  
Yuto hummed, shuffling closer until there was barely any space between their faces.  
Easily, he connected their lips as he wrapped his arms around Hyojin’s neck.  
Their lips moved slowly and in unison. Hyojin wrapped his arms around Yuto’s waist and held him close.  
“God, I can’t wait to finally be done with school,” Yuto sighed, leaning their foreheads against each other.  
“Me too”, Hyojin returned, closing his eyes. “Good night, I love you,” he whispered.  
“I love you too,” Yuto replied.

When the morning came, Yuto was enveloped by a comfortable warmth from behind him.  
Tiredly, he turned around, looking at Hyojin’s sleeping face, slightly lit by the shining sun.  
“Good morning,” he groggily spoke, running his hand through the slightly messed up hair.  
Hyojin only grumbled in his sleep, pulling Yuto closer and burying his nose in the younger’s hair.  
“You’ll never become a morning person, will you?” Yuto laughed, his arm now resting on Hyojin’s shoulder.  
“Too early…” the latter muttered.  
“It’s not even that early, the sun has already risen,” Yuto gave back.  
“But it’s Sunday…”  
Yuto laughed at the complaint, sitting up a bit and therefore causing more light to shine into Hyojin’s face.  
“C’mon, let’s make something out of today,” Yuto grinned, ruffling Hyojin’s hair once he managed to open his eyes as well.  
“Fine,” he muttered, slowly sitting up as well, before leaning forward and resting his head on Yuto’s shoulder.

“Do you want anything specific for breakfast?” Yuto asked, once he got out of bed.  
“Anything is fine,” Hyojin yawned, his feet dangling off the edge of the bed.  
“Okay,” Yuto chuckled, “it shouldn’t take long, so get ready and come to the kitchen, yeah?”  
“Sure.”

Yuto decided to just make some miso soup, a bit of rice and a few egg rolls, so it wouldn’t be anything too complicated and heavy.  
Once it was all finished, he plated it and brought it to the kitchen table, now only having to wait for his boyfriend to get out of bed. 

He was just standing in the middle of the room, thinking if there might be anything he could’ve forgotten, when a pair of arms slotted around his waist and a head found its place on Yuto’s shoulder.  
“Happy Birthday,” Hyojin quietly whispered into Yuto’s ear, holding a neatly packaged box in front of him.  
Yuto side-eyed Hyojin in confusion, causing the older to start giggling.  
“Did you really forget your own birthday?” he asked.  
“I just… didn’t remember today's date,” Yuto then mumbled, carefully taking the package out of Hyojin’s hand.  
“It’s nothing fancy, but what boyfriend would I be to come visit you on your birthday and not bring you a present?” Hyojin remarked with a laugh, backing off from Yuto again and taking a seat at the table.  
Yuto also sat down, the present still in hand, and started unpacking it. 

Hyojin was honestly never the best with presents, most often he would likely buy some gag presents or would just directly ask what exactly someone wanted to have. Therefore, Yuto was actually surprised to see a normal present underneath the wrapping paper: earphones.  
“You said your old ones broke, so I thought it would be a good idea to get you new ones,” Hyojin explained, “I didn’t remember what exact model you had before, but I hope they’re okay.”  
“Yeah, they’re great, the brand is good,” Yuto smiled, standing up from his seat slightly and leaning over the table, kissing Hyojin at the corner of his lips. “Thank you.”  
Hyojin returned the smile before they both started to eat their breakfast.  
“So, what should we do today?”  
“Hmm, a new minigolf place opened in a close park not too long ago?” Yuto suggested after thinking for a short while. “It’s not that expensive either. And there’s an ice cream parlor right next to it.”  
“Sure,” Hyojin agreed excitedly, “sounds good”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it~


End file.
